The Firefly Fascination
by What's a hickey
Summary: This is just a cute story about the guys and their costume conundrums for Bakersfield Comic Con. Will watching the Joss Whedon classic be the inspiration the guys need to help them solve their costume problems?


**A/N- Hey guys! I promise I will go back to writing "The Laceration Acceleration" later but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave my head. If you haven't seen Firefly, I HIGHLY recommend watching it, as it was the driving force behind the story. This is an intended three (maybe four) shot, but if you absolutely hate the first chapter, please tell me in the reviews so I can get back to the fic you guys actually like!**

**This fic is dedicated to WeBuiltThePyramids. Thanks Nicole for introducing me to the series and the wonderful characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT or its characters**

Chapter 1- Sucked Into Serenity

It was becoming tradition for apartment 4A to be the home of the gang's nightly dinners. Whether it be for pizza or Thai food night, the gang always seemed to migrate over to the apartment for good friends and merry conversation.

As it happened to be pizza night, the ragtag bunch of six, minus their Indian friend, were enjoying their cheese-free pizza, thanks to their lactose-intolerant buddy sitting in the tan armchair adjacent to Sheldon's coveted spot, with their neurotic friend happily talking about what they were all planning to wear to Bakersfield Comic Con.

After last year's fiasco, Sheldon wanted to make sure that his costume, transportation, hotel, everything was perfect. He was not going to be humiliated like last year and miss the next best convention next to the one in San Diego. This year was different, however, because he convinced all the girls to go this year with their boyfriends/husband.

Unfortunately, Raj was going to be out of town that weekend to visit his family in India, so it was only going to be the six of them at Bakersfield this year. Even though he always chided Raj, he felt the weekend wasn't going to be the same without him.

But the thorn in his side at the moment was costumes. After the great Halloween disaster at the comic book store party, Sheldon wanted to make sure that his couples costume with Amy was perfect.

For some inspiration, Sheldon proposed that the gang watch his all time favorite show, _Firefly_. The cancellation of his beloved show left a massive hole in the heart he was just beginning to rediscover, thanks to the bespectacled neurobiologist sitting on the leather couch next to him.

Not caring if he was interrupting a conversation, he reminded the group that if they wanted to finish the show this weekend, they better start watching now.

As if on cue, Leonard sat up from his comfortable position from snuggling with Penny and put the first – and sadly only – season DVD into the player.

"I can't wait for you all to see the show, finally. It is my favorite Joss Whedon series ever, even beating out _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_." Motioning mainly towards the trio of women, Sheldon recanted his reasons behind his infatuation with the series, and much to Amy's surprise, the relationship between the mechanic, Kaylee, and the medic, Simon, was one of his favorite aspects of the show.

"Kaylee and Simon were great, but what about Mal and Inara? Their relationship was really fun to watch and I thought they were a great couple. You must be blind if you don't see the love between them. Just look at Shindig!" Sheldon didn't know but Leonard loved the show just as much as he did and he was shocked that someone would choose Mal and Inara over his beloved Simon and Kaylee, one of the only TV couples he cared about.

"How can you possibly say that Mal and Inara were a better couple than Kaylee and Simon? They never did anything with each other?"

The rest of the gang just watched in shock as Leonard and Sheldon continued to argue the merits of each couple, with the girls becoming more confused with every counterargument said, with their jaws dropped at the thought of their men fighting over couples, something they never would have imagined hearing from either Leonard or especially Sheldon.

"Don't you think we should watch the show now Sheldon? If we don't start soon, we will never finish the show in time." Amy, as was becoming routine, was able to drag Sheldon away from whatever petty or silly argument he was having and back to the original conversation.

"Fine." Sheldon muttered, still peeved from his dispute with Leonard. _How could he even think that Mal and Inara were better than Simon and Kaylee. _He grabbed the remote from Leonard, with a little more force than necessary, selected the pilot, Serenity, to watch, and trudged back to his spot, plopping down in an exasperated manner to the left of Amy.

Even if he was still angry with Leonard, Sheldon was starting to calm down a bit, listening to the Firefly theme song, while sneaking in some side glances at Amy to see how she was reacting to the show. From the looks of it, she seemed engrossed in the show already, sitting on the edge of her seat with an excited look on her face and it was only five minutes into the show. _Looks like I know whom we're dressing up as. _He thought Amy would look fantastic in a mechanics outfit, with him by her side in a button down shirt, complete with a vest and nice slacks.

While Sheldon was contemplating costume ideas for Amy and him, Leonard was trying to gauge Penny's reaction to what was happening. They had just gotten to the part where Inara had been introduced and Penny was mesmerized.

She thought that Inara was beautiful and loved her sense of style. How Sheldon could like Kaylee over Inara confused her because she thought Inara was the greatest and no one could be better than her.

Leonard was observing his girlfriend as her excitement escalated from a mere "Hey, what the hell?" attitude to completely hooked in only one episode. He was kind of happy that she was enjoying Firefly so much. She had never really been interested in all the nerd stuff him and the guys participate in, and after the whole Buffy the Vampire Slayer disaster, he never really thought she would like any of those shows.

Noticing Penny's excitement over Firefly, the pint sized blond microbiologist became engrossed in the show as well. Having a front row seat to the action was Howard, who, having already seen he entire series, became an onlooker to a spectacle that he was sure wouldn't been seen again. _I can't believe they all like the show. Are we in some parallel universe that nobody told me about?_

Like Sheldon, he was having costume concerns for Bakersfield and definitely did not want to do as Papa Smurf this year. He saw that his wife was on the edge of her seat, figuratively and literally, completely gone in the world of Serenity and Captain Malcolm Reynolds. The pilot was nearing the scene involving his own favorite pairing, Zoe and Wash.

He thought they were the perfect couple and the fact that Zoe was such a badass like his wife made him very happy as well. It wasn't that he didn't like the other two couples on the show, its just Howard never saw the appeal of unstable or will they wont they relationships. Even when he was in high school, he never enjoyed the drama of complicated and angsty relationships, probably stemming from his mother's turbulent relationship with his dad.

_Maybe we should dress up as Zoe and Wash? We are married, so it would only make sense for us to dress up as the only married couple on the show._

Weirdly enough, Sheldon was thinking the same thing; only the couple he was imagining for him and Amy was Kaylee and Simon instead. Simon was his favorite character from the show and comic books by far, partly because he was the only doctor in the series and he was the one who seems to be like him the most, uptight and serious at first then friendlier and easier-going when people get to know the real him.

In recent months, Sheldon has felt different. Not that bad different where all you want to do is a crawl into a hole and hide, but a good different, one where he can truly be happy being himself. He attributes this sensation to the cute little lump of wool sitting to his right, giddy at ongoing interactions between Kaylee and Simon on the ramp of _Serenity._

Pulling him out of his thoughts was Amy leaning closer to him, presumably to whisper something in his ear. "Sheldon I really like Kaylee. Can we dress up as her and Simon for Bakersfield?" she asked with an unexpected pleading tone.

Amy had to admit, she was really enjoying the show. She never thought she would like one of Sheldon sci-fi shows, but this one was special. It was the perfect blend of nitty-gritty action that she loved to watch, but also contained a slight romantic element, which she appreciated. Out of the characters on the show, she really loved Kaylee.

With her kind demeanor and a no hold back attitude, Kaylee had earned a special place in Amy's heart, albeit she had only been watching the show for one night.

Who was she kidding? She really wanted to see her boyfriend dressed as the dreamy Simon Tam, all fancied up in his slacks and dress shirt & vest. Amy couldn't wait to see Sheldon look dashing as the crew's physician, all the while excited to dress up as the tough as nails mechanic.

Feeling his hot breath on her ear, Sheldon excitedly whispered, "Amy I'd love to dress up as those two!"

Noticing that the other two couples had decided on their costumes, Leonard contemplated how to bring up the subject with his girlfriend snuggled close to him in the armchair. Sheldon paused the episode, since it was a two-hour episode, for a bathroom/snack break, giving him a perfect time to breach the idea.

He gently tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her Firefly- induced daze. "Would you like to dress up as Mal and Inara? I noticed you really liked her and I thought it would be fun to dress up as the captain for once."

Leonard for once wanted to dress up as the leader of the group. Every year for Comic Con, his best friend would always dress up as the coveted leader in their nerd herd, so it would be a refreshing change for him to costume himself as Captain Mal Reynolds.

"I'd love to sweetie. I really like Inara, but I have one question. Do her and Mal get together?"

He really didn't want to spoil the surprise so he gave her an ambiguous "You'll have to wait and see."

With their conversation coming to a close, the gang sat back in their normal seats and Sheldon resumed the episode, leaving the guys significant others in awe of the Joss Whedon classic once again.

Now that the costume conundrum was out of the way, all three of the guys leant back and relaxed with their girlfriends/wife, even Sheldon letting Amy lean and cuddle with him in the tranquil darkness of the living room, with the flat screen TV providing an omniscient glow over the gang, as all of them became lost in the magic that was Firefly.

**A/N- Thanks for reading and yes I ship all the ships on the show and in the comics. Remember to shoot me a quick review with anything you like or something that didn't make sense, so I can explain!  
**

**-Katie**


End file.
